


Dungeons and Dragons, Minus the Dungeons

by smallsatellite



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Central Park, Confused Scott Lang, Dragons, Gen, Monsters, Multi, New York, New York is never safe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Snakes, peter parker is bad at art, pinterest fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsatellite/pseuds/smallsatellite
Summary: The Avengers were enjoying living their day-to-day lives, until they got word of dragons attacking New York.
Relationships: Alpine the Cat & James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Scott Lang & Luis (Ant-Man movies), Scott Lang & Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Scott Lang/Ant-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, there was supposed to be some italics in this, but I couldn't figure out how to add them on AO3, so we're going to have to live without any until I figure it out.  
> [Edit: I figured it out!]
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but each one should make sense in its own, if you only want to read one or two.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you have any questions about the archive warnings, a brief description containing spoilers is in the end notes of each chapter.

“Hey, Scotty! Did you hear about the aliens?” Luis says as he brings a cup of fresh coffee to Scott. He takes the one in his other hand and takes a long sip, not caring that it burns his tongue. The entire X-Con company seems to benefit from a strong dose of caffeine in the morning.

Scott accepts the coffee gratefully and takes a few sips before he processes what Luis had said. “Wait, what? A—no, I didn’t hear anything about any aliens. And I’m an _Avenger_ , man, I think if there’s aliens, I’d know about it!” Of course, they’d tell him. Right? Right. Right? He shakes his head. No use doubting his new partners. Well, not exactly _new_. He’s known Falcon—no, _Captain_ _America_ the longest, ever since he had tried to steal a part needed by Hank Pym from what was _supposed_ to be a lightly guarded warehouse. It was just his luck that it happened to be the new Avengers base. It was also just his luck that he managed to win in a fight against an avenger with only a few days of training, in fighting and with the Ant-Man suit. He has the _weirdest_ luck, sometimes.

He’s about to start reassuring Luis that there aren’t any aliens in New York that day when his phone rings. His cell phone, not his X-Con work phone. Not too many people have a reason to call him, other than Cassie, and she’s a teenager now, slightly more independent than when she was younger. Thanks to the Blip, and being stuck in the Quantum Realm, he missed just over five years of her life. They don’t talk as much as they did when she was younger, but Scott understands that she needs her space. Moody teenagers and all that.

“Hold on, I gotta get this. Hello? Hope? Yes, I’m at work.” Hope knows his schedule. They’ve been certainly been dating for long enough to know each other’s schedules, relatives, and Starbucks orders. “I’m just talking to Luis about the new security thing… _What_?” Did she seriously just say that? “He was just talking about aliens! I told him there couldn’t be any, because I’m an _Avenger_ now, and I didn’t hear—wait. _What_?” Hope wouldn’t lie, would she? Is it a prank? A joke? A hoax? A trick? A—he just ran out of words. Scott Lang, Master of the Magic Tricks and Synonyms, running out of words? Impossible! But it happens anyways, for the first time that he can remember, outside of college. What happens in college, stays in college. “ _Aliens? Shape-shifting dragon snake aliens_?”

“Ooh! Scaly? Robot? Fire-breathing? Tell me, Scotty!” Luis eavesdropping on Scott’s Avengers calls is quite possible the only constant in the world, aside from death and taxes and parking tickets.

Scott tilts his phone away from his face and loudly whispers to Luis, _huge dragon with claws_!

He puts the phone back up to his face. “Got it. Grabbing my suit now. Be there in ten.” Luis couldn’t hear Hope’s displeasure at that remark, but he could imagine it. “Okay, five. Bye.” Scott taps his phone to hang up and puts it in the back pocked of his jeans.

“Luis, I hate to cut our conversation short like this, but the world needs saving, _again_ , and I’m kinda important to world safety now, and—”

“No no, I get it Scotty, go save the world.” Luis makes a shooing motion with his hands. “You hear me, Scotty? Save it!” He cups his hands around his mouth so the now leaving Ant-Man can hear him. “And maybe a selfie with the aliens!”

Scott throws a thumbs-up behind him as he walks out of the New York X-Con office, coffee still in hand. He drinks the last few gulps and puts it on a table outside. Someone’ll pick it up later. He has to go save the world.

*  
*  
*

He arrives in Central Park seven minutes later, right in the middle of a battle between several of the Avengers and what looks like a mix between a dragon and a snake that took a bath in an ocean of blue Kool-Aid. At least there’s no fire. Yet. But with the colour of that dragon thing, he’s half expecting it to shoot ice out of its nostrils instead.

He looks up and sees the spider kid swing between buildings, trying to tie it up with his webs. Peter, he remembers. Not that he’d ever call him that at work. Scott understands wanting to protect his identity from the media. The only reason he would ever advertise his own would be to help X-Con. Assuming he isn’t a criminal anymore. Did his work helping with the time travel/un-Blipping everyone fiasco give him a pardon? He’ll have to ask Hank or Hope later. Or maybe Janet. She’s probably the safer option. Less scary. _Much_ less scary.

“Hey, Tic-Tac.” Scott looks to his left, where he thought he heard someone. Falcon— _no, Captain America_ flies past, firing that cool robot he treats like a pet at the dragon.

"Hey, Cap Two-Point-Oh! That’s a huge dragon! I’m going to call him… _Cool-io_! Get it? ’Cause he looks like he’s made of frozen blue Kool-Aid!”

Wilson shakes his head in exasperation. “You do you, man.”

Scott looks up at Cool-io heading straight for him. He considers his options. Shrink? Not really helpful without an ant nearby to fly him out, and they all seemed to have wisely fled when the earth started shaking. Run? He can’t outrun that thing. If he tries, he’ll be killed instantly, without even saying bye to Cassie. Hope. Luis. Everyone else he cares about. His plan for dying is to be in a hospital bed, surrounded by all his friends and family; hopefully 50-ish years in the future. Grow? He could do that. Grow so big, Cool-io would hit him like a fly on a windshield. Well, maybe not that big of a size difference. Like a car to another car, maybe. He can definitely do that. Maybe.

He tries it anyway.

Pressing the grow button on his glove, he winces and prepares for the exertion caused by the size change. He feels himself grow, to ten feet, twenty, forty, fifty, and then he loses count. He sees Cool-io approaching his with alarming speed. _Was he always this fast_? He wonders, and then he doesn’t wonder anything; he can’t think, because _oh my god there’s a giant snake dragon approaching me and I didn’t take the selfie Luis asked for and—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Major Character Death is implied, and off-screen. It isn't violent or graphic (it ends in the middle of a sentence, implying that the person narrating is unable to continue).


	2. Chapter Two: Sam Wilson/Falcon/Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s flying over central park, Redwing ready to deploy. “Hey, Tic-Tac,” he says, as he flies passed Regular-Sized-Man, launching Redwing at the bright blue dragon currently destroying Central Park and the surrounding area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more violent and graphic than the first, so be mindful of that before reading. The end notes go into more detail.

“Why is there a weird craft thing in the closet?” Sam yells over his shoulder. He’s standing in front of a pile of what is indeed something that can only be described as a ‘weird craft thing’. It’s a pile of paper, pipe cleaners, and hot glue all mashed up in a vaguely mountain-like shape, painted with streaks of red and orange at the top.

“I don’t know, the kid told me to hang on to it for a few days. A school project or something,” Bucky says, sitting on their couch, not looking up from the videos he took of Alpine that he’s watching on his phone. He’s in a black hoodie and dark jeans, enjoying the hell out of a day he doesn’t have to be in uniform for, and getting to cuddle Alpine is just another perk.

“I think it’s going to get him a failing mark.”

Bucky snorts, his entire chest shaking, and Alpine mews at the sudden movement. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I heard it talk earlier.”

Sam just shakes his head, wondering how on earth this _thing_ can pass as a school project. He’s seen crayon drawings by his five-year-old niece that look better. Speaking of his niece, he should give her and his sister a call. It’s been a few weeks. Also, with little Jody’s birthday coming up soon, it’s a good time to get back in touch.

Suddenly both their phones ping, making Alpine jump off Bucky’s lap in surprise, all five pounds of pure white fluff landing softly on the carpet below.

“Shit,” Sam says, reading the message. Bucky nods in agreement. “Time to suit up. Maybe skip the eyeliner; we need to get to the park in time to actually save it this time.” _Guess I’ll have to save texting Sarah for later_ , he thinks.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky mutters grumpily as he stands up.

They both emerge from their room two minutes later; Bucky in a leather jacket and black tac pants; and Sam in his red, white, and blue Cap-Falcon suit. He picks up his wing pack from its spot by the door and puts in on, hearing the pieces slide into place. He’s just opening the door when Bucky says, “Ah! You’re forgetting something!”

Sam looks over to where his wing pack had been leaning against the wall. There’s an empty space that he’s sure was filled by something earlier today.

“Barnes, where the fuck did you put my shield.” He phrases it more like a statement than a question.

“Oh, _Sam_ ,” Bucky feigns surprise, “Did you lose your _shield_?” He walks over to the kitchen, just out of Sam’s sight, and returns with one of the most important symbols of America: Captain America’s Shield.

“Where was it?” Sam asks, grabbing it from the lighter-haired man.

“Behind the fridge,” Bucky shrugs, opening the door and walking out of their apartment. “Coming?”

Sam grumbles something about super soldiers always making life harder for him. “This isn’t over, Barnes, you little shit.”

“And that’s why you love me.” Sam can’t help but think that Bucky’s statement is truer than Bucky thought.

*  
*  
*

Three minutes later, and Sam’s flying over central park, Redwing ready to deploy. “Hey, Tic-Tac,” he says, as he flies passed Regular-Sized-Man, launching Redwing at the bright blue dragon currently destroying Central Park and the surrounding area.

“Hey, Cap Two-Point-Oh! That’s a huge dragon! I’m going to call him… _Cool-io_! Get it? ’Cause he looks like he’s made of frozen blue Kool-Aid!” Scott looks _way_ too excited to be seeing the mass destruction caused by the dragon, in Sam’s opinion.

“You do you, man,” he says, shaking his head, because really, what is he supposed to say to that?

“ _Target’s heading towards your position_ ,” Sam hears, Bucky’s voice slightly muffled through the com system.

“On it. Ready to engage.” He flies ahead and just to the left of the dragon’s head, hoping to distract it and lead it away from the buildings, which he knows are still filled with people, when he sees it go straight passed him, like it didn’t even notice he was there. He watches in horror as it heads for a rapidly growing Giant-Man, who seems to be using his body as a barricade to stop it from heading any further west, and sees it hit him right in the chest.

His goggles automatically zoom in, and he sees Cool-io bounce back a few metres; but he’s not really focused on the dragon anymore, he’s focused on his friend, who’s stumbling backwards a few steps, and shrinking back to normal height, and he’s yelling Scott’s name, but Scott isn’t responding.

“ _I just lost Lang’s life signal_ ,” Bucky’s voice crackles through his speakers. “ _Dragon’s heading back your way—_ ”

Sam sees it turning around, belly skimming the ground briefly before flying back up. It leaves a trail of crushed trees in its wake as it soars even higher than before. He flies away, hoping to draw it back away from the buildings. If it limits its destruction to Central Park, at least the civilians will be safe.

Suddenly the dragon’s right behind Sam, and he’s flying up as fast as he can, but it’s not fast enough: he feels the wind behind him as the dragon open’s it’s mouth and sees its yellow tinted teeth. He has enough time to think, _oh shit, this thing’s coming for me_ and _Sarah’s going to kill me if I miss her kid’s birthday_ and _I never told Bucky I love him_. He starts to feel immense panic and dread as he realizes he’s running out of time to do all of those things.

“Hey, Buck?” He yells into his com system. “I love you.”

“ _What_?” Bucky’s voice statics. “ _What are you doing? Get out of there_!”

“Goodbye.” _Goodbye Sarah. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you in person_.

—And he feels a sharp stab through his abdomen and sees red staining the white and blue parts of his outfit, and then nothing. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter replays the same events as the first, but from Sam's perspective. He sees the dragon hit and kill Scott, and then is killed himself. There is a brief description of blood and pain, but nothing too graphic.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is smallsatellite, if you want to say hi!


End file.
